coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 324 (20th January 1964)
Plot Walter has a photographic session for publicity pictures. Harry continues to rage at Lucille for the tattoo. He throws the Photographer out of his house when he asks for permission to shoot pictures of Lucille in her position of president of "Brett Falcon"'s fan club and threatens Walter with violence for the bother he's causing. Walter is distraught and subdued with Dennis. He is unable to go anywhere without being chased by screaming girls. Concepta worries over Lucille. Val rows with Ken when he and Dave write to the papers over the lack of a school crossing. She tells him that if he gets the sack she'll leave him. She asks him to tear the letter up and finds out it's already been sent. Frank is annoyed when he sees the published letter. Ena is annoyed that Myra won't sign Swindley's petition against the nightclub and makes Minnie sign it. Martha makes her displeasure at Lucille's tattoo plain. Dennis finds the hard work at Amalgamated Steel is getting to him. Walter gets a phone call from London offering him a European tour with the group. Ken tells Val and Albert the head is snubbing him at work. Dave moves into Frank's flat but Val still finds his presence annoying. Ena makes Martha sign the petition and she and Swindley form a friendly alliance to fight Laurie. Walter feels trapped in his room by the constant chants and screams. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *David Robbins - Jon Rollason *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows *Photographer - Glenn Melvyn Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and Lucille's bedroom *9 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Walter's bedroom *Corner Shop *Gamma Garments Notes *The opening scene of the episode is a montage of publicity photographs of Walter Potts played against a chorus of chants from "Brett Falcon"'s fans outside 11 Coronation Street. *The exterior set of Coronation Street was erected in the the Quay Street studios car park for 16mm filmed shots of Walter Potts being chased by his fans. These were probably recorded at the same time as similar shots for the previous two episodes and may have been directed by Michael Beckham. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix) and Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Walter has doubts about the future, and Swindley organises a petition *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,970,000 homes (1st place). Category:1964 episodes